Stealing
by Serah Villiers
Summary: Jou has a bag of curly fries, and Yuugi wants one. 'Nuff said. Fluffy, JouxYuugi.


**Another contribution to the extremely small amount of JouxYuugi fics.**** There just aren't enough…**

**Anyway, abviously the pairing is JouxYuugi, and this is just a small piece of fluff I randomly came up with. There is also some OtogixHonda.**

* * *

**-Stealing-**

The bell rung out, signalling the start of lunch break. Jou almost ran out of the classroom door, leaving his friends to trail after him with a little more grace. They knew where he was going anyway; the lunch room to get food then outside to sit under the Sakura tree, it was their daily routine.

Jou managed to be first in line for the lunch queue, and so let his friends push in front of everyone else saying they were with him. This didn't go down to well but nobody said anything.

Finally settled outside in the shade they were able to relax.

"Jou, I've never seen you run so fast! I know you like being first in line and all, but what's up with the sprinting?"

"These."

Jou held up a chip that was strangely curly.

"Curly fries. I heard they were making them today, and I figured they'd sell out pretty fast."

Honda just blinked at him before taking out his own perfectly straight fries, since he had no idea there were now different varieties being served. In fact Jou was the only one to have curly fries; Ryou and Yuugi didn't even have regular ones instead opting for salad.

"Jounouchi-kun…"

Yuugi moved a bit closer to his boyfriend, batting his ebony eyelashes delicately. He began stroking the taller boys arm affectionately.

"No. If you wanted some you should have got some. These are mine."

"But were going out; what's yours is mine!"

"Not these, these are _mine_." Jou emphasized his point by holding one right in front of Yuugi, then eating it exaggerating the taste. "Mmm…these are so gorgeous…"

"I think Jou's having an orgasm."

Jou glared at Honda and threw a packet of tomato sauce at him.

"Thanks man, I needed some!"

"For your _straight_ fries!"

It was Honda's turn to glare, but Otogi smiled sympathetically and grabbed his hand, making him feel a little better. Yuugi went back to his seduction.

"Please Jou? Just one…I'll make it worth your while!"

"Yuugi, no. If you wanted the damn fries so much you should have got some! You have your lovely rabbit food anyway!"

Yuugi 'hmmfed' and turned away and began talking to Ryou. Honda and Otogi were now feeding each other, and Jou was occupied with his curly potato strips.

"Ryou, I want a curly fry! I mean we're best friends and lovers, why won't he give me a damn chip!"

"This is obviously something he feels strongly about, maybe this is about something more than just the fries. Maybe you should steal one when he's not looking?"

"Great idea!" The two grinned wickedly; no one ever suspects the hikaris…

Ryou began to engage the blonde in conversation -- something about an assignment that was supposed to be in this morning and Jou had forgotten. Jou was absorbed in the conversation, so Yuugi moved to his side, and began reaching for a curly fry…

And Jou grabbed his wrist.

"Too slow Chicken Marengo, too slow for this cat!"

Yuugi pouted as Jou ate another chip right in front of his face, then kissed him on the lips.

"That is the closest you're going to get to them, koi."

Yuugi continued to pout, making him look even cuter. Jou gave him a hug and kissed him again.

"If I gave you one, I'd have to give everybody one."

Honda nodded, and Ryou looked interested in the prospects of a curly fry. Still Yuugi pouted, but eventually gave in realising he was right. He began eating his own salad, watching Jou devour the crisp golden curly treasures.

Lettuce just wasn't the same.

Finally Jou finished the fries, and smirked at Honda who was glaring but being restrained by his green eyed koibito. He then tossed the empty packet to Yuugi who was closest to the bin.

Though he was closest he still had to get up and walk, so he made his way there -- but the paper felt strangely heavy. He opened it up and found the last curly fry, turning around Jou smiled at him and winked.

Yuugi smiled too, and blew a kiss at his boyfriend before eating the fry. It was even more special now, better than if he had stolen it. Throwing the wrapper away he ran back to Jou and into his lap, nuzzling into him. Ryou, Honda and Otogi had no idea why since the small teen had been mad at Jou just moments before but let it slip returning to their conversation.

"Thank you, koibito."

"It's alright -- just don't tell Honda, yeah?"

Yuugi smiled again and captured Jou's lips. They stayed cuddling under the tree until the bell rang ending lunch break. Yuugi pouted again, and tried to make Jou stay seated, but the blonde simply picked him up and carried him back to school.

"You always tell me off for skiving lessons!"

"It's alright if you're skiving with me…"

"I'll come over tonight, that sound okay? We can continue what we started here without an audience."

Yuugi giggled and kissed Jou again, tasting the curly fries.

"You can put me down now if you want."

"No, I like having you close."

Yuugi felt his heart melt -- Jou could be so damned romantic when he wanted to be. Okay, it was just a curly fry, but to Yuugi it was so much more…

"Jou please, we're in the classroom, we have to go to our seats and I can't! Put me down!"

Jou smiled and carried his koi over to his desk and sat him in the chair, and then sat on the desk. They spent the time talking until the teacher came in and told Jou off for being out of his seat.

"Talk to you later, Yuug." Jou smiled at the teacher and took his seat, though he kept turning around to look at Yuugi.

Finally he got bored of maths and began writing a note to his boyfriend; as soon as he was done he folded it into a paper aeroplane and threw it to Yuugi.

Yuugi, confused, opened the paper and read the message.

_Wanna__ go to Burger World after class and see if they have curly fries? We can make it more fun if we don't invite anyone else! _

Yuugi blushed and looked up to see Jou grinning. Yuugi nodded in response to the note and Jou held up a £5 note showing he was buying.

Yuugi found his eyes glued to the clock after that -- screw maths, he was going to go have fun with the person he loved, that's much more important that differentiation any day.

**-Owari-**

* * *

**Please review.**

_Written: __15th June 2004___

_Latest edition: __15th June 2004___

_-Dagger_


End file.
